


in my end, you are my beginning

by dusks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this will be a collection of one-shots, drabbles, ficlets, prompt fills, etc...</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my end, you are my beginning

**Author's Note:**

> chapter summary: It's not a promise; it's a fact.
> 
> prompt: smile (#14 prompt/101) | all things all at once by: tired pony
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

It’s in the way his gaze softens when she’s around him, in the wrinkles his smiles cause when he directs them at her.

It’s not a promise; it’s a fact.

The idea of it all terrifies her truth be told.

She has the worst track record when it comes to men. And when she loves, it’s too much too fast too deeply. It always ends in heartache or disappointment. But there’s something about this situation that makes her want to take that leap, that extra step into the unknown.

It’s in the way his touch seeps into her skin, deep down to her bones. In the reassurance she gets every night when he steps in line to fight side by side with her.

The reality of what they can be is outlined by the way he fits into her negative space seamlessly. It goes unspoken, but it’s the loudest, clearest thing she can hear.

_I’ll love you better than him._

He’s never given her a reason to doubt him before, so she’s not about to start now. It’s a truth she keeps closest to her heart and allows to warm her from the inside out. 

When he finally voices out loud everything she already knows and adds that he’s an all or nothing type of guy, she can’t help but laugh and kiss him senseless. And when he asks what was the reason behind her taking this chance with him, she’s not all that surprised to know he’s known about her hesitations all along.

Then, when he wraps his arms around her to bring her closer to him, she replies, “It’s not one thing or the other; it’s all things all at once.”

He chuckles softly and she kisses the tiny wrinkle on his cheek when he smiles.

 

 

 

_fin._


End file.
